Indulge
by IncubusSuccubus
Summary: After Seishirou's death, Subaru wandered alone and bought him self a Sei chibi Persocon. Then he met an un-expected guest from another world. Shonen Ai. Fin.


Warning: This is a shonen ai implied fanfic, it's not explicit, but it's there (it is SSxSS). Other than it's a draft (grammar and spelling), you don't have to worry about anything else. A little spoiler of someone's death. Crossover with Chobits and SE Lain.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to CLAMP or otherwise stated. Iwakura Lain belongs to Yoshitoshi Abe and his associates. I have nothing, I just like to write.

**Indulge**  
C & P by G.Arnet, 2001

_________________________

**Ch. 01: Close the World, txeN ehT nepO**

Subaru walked in silence, watching the road in gray, black and white colors. He felt the emptiness more that he could take it. He wanted to go away, to run from his misery. He knew Kamui would be worried for his disappearing, but he couldn't take the pity he received from everyone. 

So he went away, leaving a clear note to his friends and his obaa-san.

He wanted to be alone. Even it was only for a while.

Subaru didn't carry anything, only his body and the cloths he wore, a turtleneck T-shirt, white pants and white over coat. Stylish shoes were not his style, so he wore a pair of black canvas shoes. With little money and a credit card in his wallet, he ventured around Tokyo and the cities around it. 

Subaru stayed in a hotel he rented for a month, now that Tokyo was half-dead, he got a fair price for a one luxurious bedroom.

He went out to buy a pack of cigarette. It was an old habit. No one would mind anymore anyway. 

"CHIIIIIII!! Don't take your shirt on the street!!"

Subaru blinked and looked at where the voice came from. A man around 20's was scolding a girl with long silver hair, with weird ears sprouting from the top of her head. The young man was kind of a naïve looking kid, wearing simple white shirt, blue jeans and sports shoes. It was funny how frustrated he was. The girl was obviously not a human. She felt different with inhuman expression and innocents clueless. The girl's black uniform was half falling from her shoulder, revealing her under garment. 

Subaru felt a smile tug on the corner of his lips and a faint blush on his cheek.

Subaru walked toward them. He took off his coat and put it around her shoulder.

The other man blinked. "Thank you," he said. 

"No problem," said Subaru. He looked at the girl, "Say, she's not a person is she? I can tell. What is she?"

The young man blushed, "Ah, Chii is a Persocon, ya know, like an android or something like that."

"Hideki hideki hidekiiiiii," Chii glomp on him.

Hideki sweat dropped and pulled Chii from Subaru, "He's not Hideki, I am Hideki." He turned to Subaru. "Gomennnn."

"Daijobu, " Subaru said. Although Subaru never paid any attention in the modern world, he was aware of the development of the technology in Japan. "She looks like a normal girl."

The young man sweated a little, "Yeah~, kind of. " He blushed. 

"Is a Persocon always came in this size?"

Hideki shook, "No, no, it came in random size. My friend actually have a little Persocon about 30 cm."

"I see."

Hideki looked at his watch, "Ah, I have to go. Hey mister, if you're interested in Persocon, you can check the store over there." Hideki pointed a large super store with many Persocon displayed. 

They bid goodbye and then Hideki and Chii walked away.

Subaru, curious, went inside the store. He was amaze on how many the Persocon there. They were in different size and shapes. 

He walked to the chibis Persocon and thought that they were actually cute. 

Subaru swore he could see his duplicate and the others in one set. They were not like pulshies though. Suprisingly, they looked like real, but smaller size. 

Maybe, he could find Seishirou too.

Speak of the devil, Subaru saw one which looked a lot like Seishirou. The Sei-Persocon, Subaru read. 

He sweats dropped. He took the Persocon in his hand. This Sei Persocon was quite light. It was wearing cloths like Subaru but opposite in colors. It was wearing black glasses. Subaru swore he could see the Persocon's eyes glint at him under those glasses. And it smirked too! There was a kind of black Shikigami perched on its shoulder. 

Subaru was definitely going to buy this Persocon. 

The attendant lady helped him programmed the Persocon, slightly like the Sakurazukamori personality and a lot of Seishirou Sakurazuka, the kind persona. 

Subaru actually smiled as he entered the program. 

After he paid the Sei-Persocon and the treatment tools at the cashier. He smiled happily as he went out from the store.

_________________________

The next day, Subaru went to Ueno Park. The Sei-Persocon was tug in his coat pocket. Its little head was slightly outside, swaying with the rimes of Subaru's steps. 

Subaru sat on the bench and took Sei-Persocon out.

"Do you want to eat, Sei-chan?"

Sei-Persocon said, "I want to eat ice cream, with Subaru-kun on top." Its eyes smiled seductively at Subaru.

"Aa, " Subaru sweats dropped. "That have to wait later, ne?"

Subaru smiled at himself. He liked this Persocon, even do its small and couldn't do much. Yet, he was happy. Sei-Persocon can take emails, write notes, said soothing words for him, and other stuff. 

But it was still not the real thing. Subaru smacked him self. What else did he want? Seishirou was dead. 

"Ne, mister, why are you so sad?" said a gentle voice.

Subaru glanced up. A girl was staring at him with brown golden curious eyes. She has a pale face and short brown hair. Some of her hair was braided. She was wearing a school's uniform, white shirt, red ties and green skirt with the shades of brown on it. 

Subaru shook his head, "It's nothing."

The girl sat beside him, swinging her feet against the air. "You looked you had lost somebody, you're not happy, even do you found a replacement."

Subaru blinked and looked at her sideways, lost of words.

The girl giggled, "I can tell, cause I have the ability as an empath."

Subaru then understood. He chuckled, "Yeah, you're right." Subaru looked down at Sei-Persocon, which was doodling with a cigarette. 

"You should let him go. The dead can't comeback to us. A replacement is just a replacement. It wouldn't be the same," she pause. "I have a doll once, I played with it and I broke it. Someone change it with the same doll, it looked the same, but it didn't feel the same."

Subaru was silent. 

"You know, this isn't the way to remember the one you lost by. You should remember that someone with the happiest time you and your special one shared."

Subaru blinked, what she said make sense. He was so blind, he didn't realize the most important thing he could do for Seishirou was to remember him and cherish the moment they shared. 

The girl smiled, "I have to go now."

Subaru nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem."

Subaru looked at Sei-Persocon and kisses its forehead, "I have to move on, Seishirou-san. Please understand." He gave the Persocon to the girl.

"Eh-" the girl was about to say something.

"For you, " he said. "I don't need it anymore."

The girl smiled, "Okay. Thanks."

Subaru got up and walked away, a smile and a hope in his heart. He felt lighter and happier than he could be.

_________________________

Lain stared at the Persocon in her hand. The Sei-Persocon blinked a couple of time, and for the first time, smiled a genuine smile. 

She smiled too.

"One needs to remember to feel, or he would be lost in his own mind."

"One should continued to live on, in sake of one's memory."

"A man is not just a vessel, but he is also a person. By remembering his special one, both can still be connected."

"To be able to"

The screen blurred.

"Close the wold, and open the next." 

- [ Owari ] - 

_________________________

1. Finished :: 080701  
  
I supposed, I blame this on Silver Wind, because she wanted a chibi Sei-persocon (I want a Subaru one too). This fic is for you as a token of my appreciation for proofreading my fanfic. I would likely just end it when Subaru walked out from the shop, but the idea of Silver Wind/Iwakura Lain at the end stuck in my head when I wrote it. Again, nee-chan, it's your fault ^^;; jk jk   



End file.
